Simulator Void
by GreatGrinReaper
Summary: AU Sometimes the only way to end a war is to unite under a common goal. While Sam finds himself in a very surreal dream reality, the autobots find themselves in a do or die truce with the decepticons. Meanwhile,Sandra finds herself the protector of the one thing that could reunite an alien race. Unfortunately, first both sides must to find a way to endure peace first or die trying.


_*The Simulator is still stable, but until the ET's figure out a solution or until Sec Def finally figures out how to off them, we need to keep this thing going*_

"I understand. Please do me a favor though and make the simulation peasant. The boy just went through hell and back."

_*Very well, Director. His subconscious shows no signs of nightmares or disturbing image. I've switched his settings into 'Dream Life' stage*_

"...Good. I can't imagine that NEST or the ET leader would be happy to learn the containment was anything other than pleasant. I'll report to you later. Stay vigilant and keep the S7 men away from this field area at all costs."

_*Understood Director. Good luck with negotiations*_

* * *

It was sunny day in Tranquility. The morning light poured through the windows of Sam's room while the sound of neighborhood dogs echoed in the streets. Feeling the beginning of the day hit him, Sam felt his eyes instinctually open. Snuggling under his covers to block out the sun, Sam decided to avoid getting up at all costs until his eyes didn't feel droopy anymore; a casual part of his summer routine.

It wasn't until Sam's head hit the pillow again that he noticed the thick sweat around his brow and back. Odd...the air condition in his house was working fine judging by the sound of the vents. Sam sat up slowly to pull off his shirt and resettle into a comfortable position. However, as soon as he settled he noticed his heart rate going a bit faster than normal.

Something was wrong. He didn't feel well.

For some reason he felt extra tired, but for no explanation he could think of; His gut felt tight and his heart felt faint. But why? These last few days had been nothing but peaceful. He was home for the summer after another year of college, he had a part time job working for the car dealership, his brother just got a new car he could borrow, Miles would be coming to visit him again as soon as his own college got out for the summer, and his date with Mikaela was tomorrow night. Right now life couldn't get any better for Sam.

As he thought about all the fun and relaxation he had planned, the uneasiness in Sam's body melted away. Now he could finally get back to snoozing in peace. Maybe the sudden change in his usually busy college studying routine had tripped his body up. That would explain a lot. Not having work all of a sudden after a month of cramming for finals does that to a person.

Sam shuffled in his bed after a few moments of resituating himself and closed his eyes. It wasn't until two minutes later that Sam's deeply wanted rest was interrupted by a sudden weight on him and a loud "Sammy!" from a male voice. A burst of butterflies erupted in Sam's stomach at the unfamiliar presence in his room.

'W-what the hell?' he thought.

Sam finally looked over his shoulder as the weight shifted off his and the person behind him sat back. A pair of happy soft blue eyes looked at him from under a soft and uncombed batch of blond hair on the boys. The guy Sam was staring at was no doubt his age from how young his face looked, but he was probably part of some sport like football judging from his very athletic fame and muscle around his body. The most distinct feature about the boy though was probably the very out of place thin black streak brushing across the roots of his hair.

Nonetheless, his appearance didn't give Sam any hint to who he was though. Just as Sam was about to demand the identity of the mysterious bedroom invader, the Blondie announced to Sam in a very loud and static shout 'Happy Birthday!'

...**/Error Detected/**

'what...? W-why does this voice...?' Sam's mind began to think. What the hell was going on?

**/*Error* Simulation detecting inaccuracy-**_*Resolve inaccuracy with adaptation for the subject.*_**/...Adaptation made. Simulation underway. Subject acceptance loading/**

Sam looked on at the face of his ambusher. 'Is this guy's voice...auto tuned?' he thought. The guy stared back at Sam in an awkward silence as if actually expecting for Sam to respond normally. Sam blinked in dumbfounded thought though. He was just too confused.

'Voice...that voice doesn't sound right. It sound like he's speaking- radios!...what?! Radios? Where did that come from?' Sam thought desperately to himself. All of a sudden the tight tension in his body had returned. The person on him had started chattering away at something, but the words made no sense to Sam. The voice wasn't right; why was there even a weight on him? There was nobody he could recall who looked like this stranger, yet here he was!

**/*Loading complete*/**

Sam blinked

"Sam! Sam, Come on! Dad made us breakfast. I'm sorry I scared you, ok? So come on!" the gentle voice cheered excitedly on top of him.

Sam blinked a couple of times as he maneuvered his face away from the pillow to avoid face planting in it again. A tension he couldn't explain had abruptly left...again? Jesus, school must have really stressed him out this year.

"Sam!...Sam? What's the matter bro? Hello?"

"Um sorry, Bumblebee. I guess I'm just kind of tired right now," said Sam. The guy-No! His brother nodded in understanding and slung an arm around him shoulders.

"Well get and come eat breakfast. Mom won't be back till later, but Dad said we were gonna do something fun today," Bee said with excitement. Sam smiled at his brother's glee; it was so refreshing to see him so unstressed and back to his usual bubbly self. Especially after coming home from military school.

"Alright, just give me a minute to get ready and I'll meet you down there."

Bee nodded and left Sam's room to head downstairs. Sam looked on as his brother left his room.

...'Bumblebee? What the hell kind of name is 'Bumblebee? How did I not notice how weird that name was before?' Sam thought momentarily. The thought was left all but forgotten, however, as Sam went to take his shower and go celebrate his birthday downstairs.

* * *

"Report on the Simulation"

_*Hhhhhhmmmmm. Well we have a new development*_

"What? What do you mean?"

_*His subconscious created a brother for him out of nowhere. If the records I read are accurate, his 'imaginary' brother is named and almost humanly modeled off of the yellow ET that he had contact with for a while. Not to mention that bits of the information in the simulation regarding his life are inaccurate and inconsistent with his reality.*_

"...how so?"

_*Well judging from the stress of recent events I hypothesize, and this is purely speculation, that the 'Dream Life' setting gave his subconscious the incentive to create a world that the subject would be most happy living in rather than the simulations regular code of unstressful visions. Perhaps his connection with the ET aren't as 'unaffiliated' as the reports suggest. If he wasn't at least close with one their very idea or presence wouldn't be in the simulation not to mention as a family member*_

"Would pulling him out of 'Dream Life' help at all?"

_*No. On the contrary, his mind will recognize the huge change now that he's noticed and accepted the altered reality. There's a 97.8% chance he'll awaken and if that happens...*_

"His mind will be aware and ready to reject any more attempts to put him in the simulation against his will; that would mean the only other method we would be authorized to do would be wiping the memories..."

_*I will not let that happen, Director. You have my word. Worry not. It's probably better he stay in 'Dream Life' anyway. His vitals are all very relaxed and any inconsistencies will be fixed and dealt with before he can even notice them now that we know the simulation requires it.*_

"...Good. Thank you, Clyde"

_*Yes Ma'am. Now I believe you have a meeting with the general in an hour. You should get going.*_

"Right. Report anymore abnormalities then. Goodbye, Clyde"

*Goodbye...Sandra*

* * *

*Input automatic simulation adaption program...*

**/Accepted. Switching manual settings to automatic. Loading.../**

Sam slowly made his way downstairs. After showering and finally washing away all the grogginess from his mind, he finally felt better. His head felt oddly light today, but that was probably the result of his birthday excitement.

Bee's lively voice echoed from the kitchen as Sam came up behind his blond brothers back. Bee looked over and grinned as Sam entered. Welcoming his brother over to the table, he grabbed a plate full of food from the counter and plopped it right in front of Sam.

"Happy Birthday again! God I can't wait to go visit everyone today. Do you think Miles and the others would be down to go see a movie really late tonight?" Bee asked Sam happily as his brother drowned a glass of orange juice.

"Uh, Maybe? Do you think Mom and Dad would be ok with it though?" Sam asked hesitantly, thinking of his mother's panic at the idea of him out too late. His father would also probably give him a butt load of chores to do involving lawn care in order to fill the free hours in Sam's day. Racking the front lawn for his birthday was the last thing on his wishlist.

Bee laughed and patted Sam on the shoulder. "Come on, Sam! It's your birthday. Of course they'll be ok with it. They've never had problems with us out late before. Dad even said I can take my new baby out with us!" Bee said happily.

Sam blinked. His brother's words echoed in his mind and eluded him in reassurance. His parents...never having...a problem with him out late...was almost crazy talk. "Bee? If my memory serves me correctly, and I'm pretty sure I would remember Mom freaking out at us that one Halloween when we came back a few minutes after 11 o'clock, our parents have always had issues with that."

Bee cocked his head, studying his brother with intent confusion.

That was when a deep rumbling laughter sounded behind Sam causing him to jump and turn his head towards the previously unnoticed kitchen counter. Something in his chest constricted and felt squished all of a sudden.

"You boys have it too good. Your mother and I never had any problems with you two staying out too late. It's just when you don't call us to check up," a baritone voice sounded.

Another man was in there with his back turned to Sam. Bee started laughing and said something that caused the stranger behind Sam to laugh again.

The very tall and built man answered something back to Bee that flew right over Sam's head. It wasn't until he turned around that something in Sam felt familiarity by his looks. He was tall, handsome, had tanned skin with a five o'clock shadow that matched the color of his jet black hair, and his eyes were probably the most melting blue Sam had ever seen. He had a fairly youthful appearance too for a man who looked to be around his mid-forties. The only part of him that looked truly aged was his eyes. But something still didn't connect.

**/System setting changes complete/**

Sam blinked

The constricting feeling tightened, but in a good way. Looking into the soft blue eyes that held a familiar and tender understanding suddenly made Sam feel a sense of safety even though he had no reason to need it. All sounds seemed to fly past Sam as Bee answered the elder man's words.

As soon as Sam snapped out of his daze, the older man turned his attention specifically toward Sam.

"You know your bother and you can do anything as long as you stay together or at least have your phones for you guys to call us with. Since it's your birthday though just remember to give your grandparents a call to thank them for the gifts," he said as he sat down across from Bee and pulled out the newspaper.

The man paused for a moment after sitting down before he put down his paper and focused back on the dazed Sam.

Oh and Happy Birthday, Sam," the deep, gentle and soothing voice of the man said.

Sam's hearts jumped again and it took him another moment to properly respond. "Thanks...Dad."


End file.
